


Halftime

by letmetellyousomething



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Dave, dave centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyousomething/pseuds/letmetellyousomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Well… to quote the expert, eHarmony says "that sense of longing dissipates in about ten weeks or even sooner."“<br/>Sollux stared at him with blank eyes.<br/>„It has been two weeks, Dave. What… the fuck is your point.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halftime

„Well… to quote the expert, eHarmony says "that sense of longing dissipates in about ten weeks or even sooner."“ 

Sollux stared back at Dave with his blank, bicoloured eyes. Not too long ago Dave had barely seen them as exotic anymore and certainly not as unnerving as they seemed now. His bony shoulder had been a cozy place to put Dave’s head on, listening to the weird and wonderful sounds of Sollux’ body. They didn’t have to question why Dave was here at Sollux' place.  
„It has been two weeks, Dave. What… the fuck is your point.“

To be exact- and Dave was always exact when it came to telling the time - it had been twelve days, twenty two hours, 22 minutes poco no pico seconds ago. 

"Will you be my ex? O yes O no" a nice blingee eCard sent two days after that big ugly dispute, because Sollux’ still hadn’t gotten in touch with him. The guy was probably rotting away at his desk, once again fusing his thinkpan with his computer. A simple “okay” from Sollux followed three hours later on pesterchum. It was hard to tell who had been the winner of that strife for uber douchebagness. 

People were sympathic. Karkat had sent him a sympathic eMail rambling about all the unforgiveable flaws of Sollux and why he, Dave, deserved better. It didn't help that Karkat sent a Dave edition of the same length to Sollux, if one believed Terezi. Then again, as Rose pointed out, people probably hadn’t expected any differently from them, despite or because of all their similarities. 

With time their divergent need for shared quality time and solitude, emotional drama rehearsal, little furry insect assholes, apple juice, ironic snark jinks and computer monkey keyboard spanking became apparent.  
Not even their genitals fit together as cushy as they had hoped.

Dave wished they would have given him a harder time. He wished that it had been impossible to break up with Sollux in the first place. For example his future self should have turned up, going full terminator exposition fairy on him on the reasons why there was no way they could break up. No way!  
But it hadn’t been impossible. That was the worst part aside from missing the guy like burning. 

Dave glanced around, trying to spot signs of Sollux’ mood. He kind of hoped to see some empty ice cream buckets and crumpled handkerchiefs lying around, maybe with tearful stains of running mascara.  
But no, by the looks of it, Sollux’ meow-rail had coddled him just as much as Terezi had Dave. His room was tidy, one could walk around without stepping on something squishy.  
There were no dry sopor slime trails straight from his ‘coon to his computer. The bees buzzed merrily and entirely too full of themselves. Sollux didn’t look like he had only eaten ramen, tube food and pizza, let alone tons of ice cream, sitting around in his boxers without any social interactions in nights.

Actually, he didn’t seem to fare too badly. Frankly, Dave wasn’t either. He had just come from a warm, fun evening with Terezi. He had felt good about himself for a change and not lonely at all. Not anything like some other empty nights which only could be filled with ramen, tube food, pizza. and bothering way too many people online. However, instead of enjoying the pale after glow at home, he had strolled all the way to Sollux’ place. 

It was a bristling cold night in their bright new world and maybe Sollux had let him in because of that. So why infuckingdeed was he here?

„My point… uh…“ Dave tried to finish his stupid line. Let’s get back together as long as our brains are still addicted to each other! Or: it hurts now, but it will probably get better and we can be bros again. 

Come on Dave. It’s not that hard. Tell that. Don’t look like a desperate, insecure fool. You were in control of the situation, you were on higher grounds when you broke up. Ironically quote some more eHarmony advice, just the name is comedy gold. Make a sport metaphor for making points and homeruns and hooks, too. 

Instead he kept thinking, Sollux, let’s go to that crazy waterslide park I promised to show you ages ago when the weather gets better. (Can I stay over and loiter on the couch with you, back to back, like we used to?) Sorry for calling your nook a toothed honey death trap. (I like you so much. I miss you.) 

…This was a disaster. He had had the choice between so many suitable methods, one for every neon colour speck on the irony rainbow between distant sincerity and hilarity and he still had managed to fuck it up!  
It had worked when he had asked Sollux out and confessed his affection, right? But the moment went by and Dave was just standing there, his throat tight, feeling transparent to the core. Of course Sollux knew what his point was. For a moment, Sollux’ expression seemed to soften with pity. 

Then he turned his chair and was back to facing the computer.  
Dave considered making a dramatic “NOPE” exit through the window, with crashing glass, double bird salute and everything.  
„You know, AA made me write a list.“ Sollux said tensely, opening the document. „Two work it all out. So I don’t make the same shitty mistakes again -and two appreciate the good stuff I guess. If you can still bring yourself two stand me, we can-”  
“Dude!”, Dave cried out.

Sollux pushed himself away from the desk, there was a pulling flash step and blue and red filled momentum between them and then they hugged perfectly clumsily. After an awkward pause and a few moments of happily trying to shove their tongues into each others mouths, Dave catched his breath:  
“Sorry, but you and me, we’re in it for the homerun.”  
Sollux snorted giddy in disbelief: “That’s the idea.”


End file.
